Running Out of Time
by Tamashii14
Summary: Prologue "Thank you, Natsume. Thank you." she whispered in my ears as she hugged me tightly. "See you next time." I watched her silhouette disappear from my sight. I didn't know what was happening but I was left speechless and nonetheless blushing, standing alone on the ground. My heart was thumping very fast and from that moment she kissed me, I felt something within me changing.


Hi! I'm the writer of this story. You can call me Nagi tho that's not my real name. Well, this is my first time publishing a Gakuen Alice fanfiction. And I've been on hiatus for years. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy reading this.

Oh, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Prologue

It was raining hard and I just got back from school and unluckily, I forgot my umbrella. I dashed on the pouring rain to go back to our dormitory. Opening the door to our room, I saw _her_ staring at _his_ sleeping figure. But, looking at her closely, I can see that there's a difference in the way she looks at him. It seems like there is something deeper - dejection, sadness, pain, longing perhaps? I don't know. I faked a small cough for her to notice my presence but she didn't notice me at all. Her focus is directed _only_ to him. And that's when I saw _it_. Her tears strolling down from her Olive eyes. She looks up trying to stop the liquid trying to escape her orbs. I panicked and unknowingly made my way to her, feeling an urge to comfort her. Walking towards her I forgot that there were piles of CDs on the floor I left yesterday and I carelessly knocked them. I winced as a loud crash was heard on the room. I felt so stupid. And that's when she became aware of my presence. She turned her face to me. Her eyes widened in surprise to see me here. I noticed that her eyes are still watery. She quickly wiped her tears and eyes. She might have realized I saw her crying. Her lips are dry and her nose is a bit runny. If I saw her like this on a normal situation, I would have teased her but seeing her like that a while ago, I think it isn't appropriate to do so. _He _woke up.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes while sitting up making the towel from his forehead fall in his crotch.

"Nothing. This 'oh so good looking roommate' of yours just tripped on something. Right, Natsume?" Then they both laughed. A bit embarrassed I sat on my bed. I chose not to make a fuss of what had happened back then.

She picked the towel near his groin. I was a bit speechless. I was agape. I mean the towel has fallen on his crotch. She could have touch something.

''Go back to sleep and get some rest now, mister. I'll just wash this."

"Yes, commander." He said as he lies down on his bed, chuckling.

He fell asleep after some time. She then came back with the towel and placed it in his forehead. Still shocked with I have seen I uttered something foolish.

"Can't you , even a little, be self-conscious?" I asked suddenly. Oh God, What am I saying?

"What?" She asked puzzled with my question. Her brows knitted.

"You could have touched _it_." I said it.

"Touched what?"

"You know, his.."

"His? His what, Natsume?" She paused for a moment. "Ohhh. Dirty mind you got there, Natsume." She laughed. This girl tends to laugh too much.

"Yeah, right. It's just kind of awkward. I'm a guy too. And I was taught by my family to be conservative."

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry I didn't touched "it", Natsume. And even if I did, there wouldn't be any malice, since he's my _bestfriend_."

"Suit yourself, missy." I said as I lie down on my messy bed. I decided not to say anything anymore since I know she's not much of a talker. Sometimes I wonder how can her friends converse with her.

"Natsume, I'm gonna go now. Please take care of him. In case something happens just call me." She said. Packing her things up.

"It's not like something will happen to him, right? Plus I don't even have your number."

"You can just use _his_ phone. There's no pass code or whatever there, so you can probably use that to contact me."

"Okay. But you need to treat me something after this."

"Fine. I'll be going now. Bye" she said and smiled.

There it is again, her fake smile. I have been noticing that she's been forcing herself to smile and laugh the whole moment. I can always know when someone is faking a smile or not thanks to my grandma. So before she could have step a foot outside the room, I shot up from my bed and grabbed her arm. I can tell from her expression that she's surprised.

"W-What?"

Surprised by my action. My mind went blank. I can't think of any excuse. God damn, Natsume, why did you even stopped her? I uttered the lamest excuse I can ever think of.

"I-it was pouring and it's dark outside already. It's dangerous for a girl to walk on the road alone. I'll escort you."

"Oh. You're a bit weird, you know. You could have just told me." She seemed really surprised with me grabbing her arm like that. Well, who wouldn't?

"Yeah, next time. And you calling me weird is something I really don't want to hear from you."

"Hmmd." She then laughed again, though, it was kind of forced too but I had let that slide off.

* * *

As we were in the middle of walking she suddenly asked me something I never think she would have any interest in.

"Have you ever _liked_ someone?"

I looked at her. She's playing with the raindrops dripping from her blue umbrella ,though, her eyes gave the impression of sadness. The same look she had when I saw her looking at him. That's when I understood the meaning of that gaze. She is in love with _him_. She is in love with her _bestfriend._ I find it hard to admit that I'm a little disappointed and I don't even know why. My grip on my umbrella tightened as I tried to answer her question truthfully.

"I don't know. If dating is what you mean by liking someone, then, I would have probably _liked_ few girls."

"Really? Huh."

"Yeah. How about you? Have you ever_ liked_ someone?" I asked. Somewhat anxious to know her answer.

She looked at me for a while and turn her gaze at the ground. She closed her eyes. Inhaled and exhaled. I can tell that's she's in deep thought. I felt awkward. I fixed my eyes to the sky. The rain seemed to weaken. Then I heard her answer.

"Yep. _He's_ someone very important to me. An _irreplaceable _person."

I took a glimpse at her face. I thought she would have the same expression as before but what I saw left me astounded. She is smiling. A real smile. Not like those fake smiles she always make. And it was so beautiful just like a breath of fresh air. Refreshing. Her emerald eyes were smiling. Shining. And in that moment, my world had stopped.

"We're here." She said as we reached her dormitory. I came back to my senses. I didn't even realize that we had stopped walking and the rain had stopped pouring.

"..yeah" I said trying to gain my composure.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going back now."

"Wait!" she said. She did something unexpected. She tiptoed and leaned in, brought her face near mine and planted a small peck on my right cheek.

"Thank you, Natsume. Thank you." she whispered in my ears as she hugged me tightly as if her life depended on it. I felt the blood rushing to my face as she said those words. My ears felt so hot. She retreated and bid a farewell. "See you next time."

I watched her silhouette disappear from my sight. I didn't know what was happening but I was left speechless and nonetheless blushing, standing alone on the ground. My heart was thumping very fast and from that moment she kissed me I felt something within me has_ changed_.


End file.
